The Fuck Kankri?
by AwesomeForestWolf
Summary: Cronus wants him a bit of Kankri. Kankri isn't so sure... Oh shit Cronus found his dark secret...
1. B-but I lovwe you

This is a roleplay between me (Kankri) and my friend (Cronus)

This is my first time actually doing a real roleplay with Kankri so please excuse anything I do wrong, as well as Cronus is in basically the same boat.

Well, I hope you enjoy so yeah x3 Pornz will come, give it time. You can't rush these things you know.

* * *

Today had been an ordinary day, well, as ordinary as it could be around here... You were headed back to your hive after a very... _very_ long day, tightly holding a brown paper bag against your red sweatered chest. But you paused, hearing your name being called you stopped walking and looked over towards it to notice Cronus who was waving you down.

"Hey Kankri~!" Cronus was clealry happy to see you.

"Hello there Cronus." You greeted when you came to stand in front of the much taller troll. "Do you require my assistance?"

The question seemed to blow right over that tall greasy head of Cronus' as the so called 'human' troll's eyes went right to the bag that you were holding. "Whatcha got there chief?"

You followed his gaze to the bag before returning them back to the other's face, general, area. "Just some things I had left behind at Porrim's house that I went to retrieve. I was headed back to my hive to put them away now."

"Oh, okay." That answer seemed to suit the taller quite well, not questioning it further. Though you did notice a slight violet color come across that grey skin of his. "Maybe we could kick back some time? You know, chill?"

You found it odd he would be blushing over such a simple question, but you didn't worry on the subject to long and gave him a simple nod. "I have nothing planned for the rest of the night if you would like to come to my hive. We could perhaps talk more about human culture?" You were always willing to hear more about another species.

"Oh, okay, sure." Cronus's voice was as cool as could be, clearly trying to cover up how not cool he was being not long before hand.

You gave him another nod before saying. "Let's go then." Not giving him time to answer as you turned and continud the way you were headed before he had stopped you.

Upon reaching your hive you simply pushed the door open. You felt no reason to keep it locked as there were only 12 of you here and you didn't feel like anyone would take your things. In fact most of them disliked you for why you couldn't quite fully understand. Pausing in the doorway as you remembered you had Cronus there with you. "I'm going to put my items away. You may make yourself comfortable here and I will return momentairally." You nearly hastily turned away from the higher blood and headed down to your respiteblock.

Once you were certain your items were safely tucked away in your dresser's top drawer did you return to the living room to find Cronus had indeed made himself comfortable. His feet up on the armrest of the couch. "So how has your night been, Cronus?" You asked as you attempted to start up a friendly conversation. Taking your seat beside the taller.

The other's gaze turned to you as soon as you walked into the room, you noticed, his eyes looked distracted. "It's been alright..." He murmured, and so you questioned further to try and get a better answer out of him.

"Do anything special today? Or perhaps something exciting or out of the ordinary happen?"

He blew that one right off as well. "Nah, not really." You watched him shift that cigarette from one corner of his mouth to the other.

Slightly irritated, but not letting it show, you questioned further for the last time. "How did you spend the day then?"

"Nothing really, just hung around, you know, the usual." The casuallness of the other's tone made your eye twitch. So much for a good conversation. You noticed that the other huffed out a sigh and slumped back against the couch just as you did. Only his was much more noticable.

The two of you sat in that silence for some time before you decided to rise to your feet. "I'm going to make something for us to eat. Is there anything you prefer I make?" But again he blew off your question like he had something else much more important to worry about than what he would be eating.

With a silent sigh and a nod you disappeared to the kitchen to prepare you both simple dinner dishes. When you returned to the living room area you found that Cronus had fallen asleep. Making a face before you set both your plates of food on the coffee table and you lightly shook the other's shoulder to wake him. "Cronus, your food is ready."

"Hnn...?" The taller troll groggily blinked his eyes open before he saw the food and straightened himself a bit as he pulled the plate up to his lap. "Ah, thanks."

You nodded to him as you took your seat beside him. "You are very welcome." You told him before picking your plate back up to begin eating your food.

Once Cronus had cleaned his plate he set it down and turned to you, this time he was asking the questions. "Uhm... Is there anything you wanna do?"

You silently picked at your last bit of food. You couldn't quite finish it all and you hated to see it go to waste but it was no use. Setting the plate down on the table as you answered Cronus. "I have nothing planned for the rest of the night." You decided you shouldn't leave the plates on the coffee table and so you voted to stand up and take your's as well as Cronus' plate to the kitchen. "If there is anything you would like to do, we can most likely do it." You gave him a smile before turnign to the kitchen. Setting the dishes down in the silver basin as you turned the water on to a comfortable temperature.

What happened next made you flinch as you didn't hear Cronus approching, his foot steps drowned out by the sound of the water. But the other's arms that snaked around his waist were clearly there. "Cronus." You moved your damp hands over his. If he didn't listen to your requests you would force him to let go. "I do not appreciate physical contact outside of moirailegence. I find this situation very triggerin gand I would greately appreciate it if you removed your arms from me and cease to do it again in the near by future."

Cronus, thankfully, understood what he did was wrong right away and backed off of you. When you looked back at him, he looked like he was contemplating life.

"Thank you.." You told him. You decided that in the long run, it was best not to question the things Cronus did. As he most often overlooked the quadrant system as he was a bit of a nonbeliver.

"Kankri." You turned to look at him again and now he had your hand clasped firmly in his own. On reaction you tried to remove your hand from his.

"Cronus, as I just told you I do not appreciate-"

He cut you off as he was attempting to say something himself, but it appeared he couldn't quite find the words to say it. "I... I have..." You watched as he seemed to get aggrivated with himself. His face heating up a darker shade of violet.

You found it very odd that he was studdering over his words. You always thought he was a very good speaker in the way he didn't slip up. "Cronus, if you have something you want or very well need to tell me, I will listen. I think of you as a friend and I will always answer as one."

You could tell that put even more doubt in the Aquarius' mind, but that didn't stop the highblood human to spill his secrets. "I.. Kinda have red feelings for you." By the way he was blushing, you had no choice but to believe him.


	2. Fuck secrets anyway

And now for the juicy secrets mwahahaha.

* * *

You couldn't help but just stare at him, puzzling together why Cronus had been acting so strange. It all seemed to make much more sense now. But all you could manage was an ."Oh." You felt very flattered, you felt your face heat up and so you hid it behind the neck of your sweater.

Cronus looked like he was guilty or something, like he'd done something wrong and he released your hand as he moved away from you. "Yeah." He said, seeming as nervous as you now, if not more.

You swallowed hard. Regaining your composure before moving your sweater down again. "...Though, I am very flattered by your words, Cronus... I am forced to say that I don't feel the same." You tilted your eyes up to his. "..I can not llow myself to participate in such romantic quadrants."

"I understand." Was the last thing you expected him to say, but he said it. He seemed to be taking this rejection quite well. Though you couldn't help but feel he was covering up his pain.

You swallowed again, calming your nerves a bit. "I hope that this turn of events does not change our friendship in anyway." You say.

"Nah, man, it's cool." Cronus said, brushing you off like you were nothing. His face still a beautiful shade of violet.

You gave a short nod, feeling rejected yourself at his cold shoulder. "Right, well..." You paused to gather up your thoughts. Having a hard time grasping at the proper ones to use in this situation. "Would you perhapes like to watch a movie?"

You're glad his answer was "sure" and not. 'nah' or 'maybe some other time'. He still wanted to be your friend at least, it seemed.

You gave him a nod as you turned off the sink you had almost forgotten about and headed back to the living room. You put a random movie in that you had collected from the past sweeps before curling up onto the couch comfortably.

Cronus sitting on the other end of the couch. Not glancing at you at all, you noticed, as he just stared blankly at the tv screen.

You pulled your feet up under yourself. Lower part of your face nuzzled into the neck of your sweater. You could almost fall asleep... Oh man... By the time the movie was half way through you were out like a light.

What you woke up to was the credits of the movie and a couch empty of Cronus. You couldn't imagine him just leaving.. But then again you'd never imagined him spilling his flushed feelings for you.

For some reason... Something felt... Wrong. Very, very wrong. You gathered yourself to your feet and decided that Cronus had to be in the hive somewhere.

You found him in the last place you wanted him.

He was snooping through your dresser. He had the top drawer open. Paper bag open. Eyes wide as he stared at the pronographic pictures that you had put away in the bag.

When Cronus noticed you, he lifted his gaze to you and said in the calmest, most casual voice you could ever dream of him saying in a time like this. "Hey Kankri, what's up?"

You sucked in his calmness. Used it yourself. Calmly and collectively walking over to Cronus. You took the pictures from him, put them back in the paper bag and tucked it back into your dresser drawer. Not a word coming from you. No words needed. No words even coming to your mind at that very second.

"Kankri..." There was a pause. "What is this?" Cronus asked, he was holding up the phone that had been in the bag. Replaying a video of a very.. oh god you couldn't say it. It was so very triggering to see it. Your face flushed but you refused to look away and instead took the phone from Cronus and threw it into the dresser as well.

You'd findally found your words. "Cronus, It is very triggering to find you have been snooping around my house after I kindly invited you inside and trusted you to be just as kind in return. I would also very much appreciate it if you never spoke about this to anyone... Ever." You added, blush only darkening at the mention of what was in the paper bag...

"Kankri.. I won't." Cronus was blushing as well now.

You straightened yourself and turned away from him. "Good. Now, I believe it's time for you to take your leave, Cronus." You tried to sound as cool, as casual, as possible. But you couldn't find the words very quickly and it didn't come out quite as planned.

Cronus hesitated, everything about him screamed he was sorry, he didn't mean to. He didn't know.

He was walking out the door when you just had to stop him. "Cronus, wait." You stared up at the taller, face still flushed red. "...If you could be as kind as to, um, stay here, with me. I do not wish to be alone tonight."

"Sure Kankri." He responded, not even thinking about it. Not sure if you were disappointed he didn't put more thought into his answer or impressed he knew what he wanted so well.

You set him up with blankets and everything he'd need including a glass of water before you left him on the couch to sleep. You on the other hand were returning to your respiteblock to slip into your recuperacoon and get some very nice and required sleep..

* * *

My Cronus is sick, so I don't know how long it will take for this to be updated... If ever. Sorry folks :o/


End file.
